goldenthroatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Chita Rivera
Chita Rivera is an American actress. Biography Born Dolores Rivero in Washington D.C., she studied at the Jones-Haywood School of Ballet and George Balanchine's School of American Ballet before making her Broadway debut in the ensemble of Call Me Madam. She would soon became a major stage success as both a singer and dancer. Aside from a number of guest appearances on television and small roles in such films as Chicago and Kalamazoo, Rivera mostly stuck to stage performing, and received several Tony nominations. Singing A veteran stage performer, Rivera made her debut originating such roles as Fifi in Seventh Heaven, Anita in West Side Story and Rose in Bye Bye Birdie. She soon began to gain recognition on the musical stage for a wide variety of roles, also playing such classic parts as Jenny Diver in The Threepenny Opera and Charity in Sweet Charity (as well as the smaller role of Nickie in the film adaptation). Rivera's next major role came in 1975 when she created the co-lead, Velma Kelly, in Chicago, and ten years later she would win her first Tony Award for The Rink, followed soon after by another for her role as Aurora/Spider-Woman in Kiss of the Spider Woman. She later appeared in the 2003 revival of Nine (as Liliane La Fleur) and The Mystery of Edwin Drood. Film Sweet Charity (1969) *There's Gotta Be Something Better Than This (contains solo lines) Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band (1978) *Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band Television The Dinah Shore Chevy Show (1958) *A Woman Wouldn't Be a Woman (solo) *Blue Moon (contains solo lines) *I've Got the World on a String (contains solo lines) *The Gold Diggers' Song (We're in the Money)(solo) Pippin: His Life and Times (1981) *Spread a Little Sunshine (solo) Gala of the Stars (1984) *The Apple Doesn't Fall (duet) Happily Ever After: Fairy Tales for Every Child (1997) *One Cool Numbah (contains solo lines) Stage Seventh Heaven (1955)(originated the role) *Camille, Collette, Fifi (contains solo lines) *Remarkable Fellow (contains solo lines) *Camille, Collette, Fifi (Reprise)(contains solo lines) *Love, Love, Love (contains solo lines) *Finale Mr. Wonderful (1956)(originated the role) *1617 Broadway (contains solo lines) *Rita's Audition (solo) Shinbone Alley (1957)(standby) *What Do We Care? (contains solo lines) *Cheerio My Deerio (solo) *Queer Little Insect (solo) *True Romance (duet) *Flotsam and Jetsam (duet) *A Woman Wouldn't Be a Woman (contains solo lines) *The Lullaby (contains solo lines) *Be a Pussycat (solo) *Flotsam and Jetsam (reprise)(duet) *Flotsam and Jetsam (Finale)(contains solo lines) West Side Story (1957)(originated the role) *America (contains solo lines) *Quintet (contains solo lines) *A Boy Like That/I Have a Love (duet) Bye Bye Birdie (1960)(originated the role) *An English Teacher (solo) *A Healthy, Normal, American Boy (contains solo lines) *One Boy (Reprise)(solo) *What Did I Ever See in Him? (solo) *What Did I Ever See in Him? (Reprise)(solo) *Spanish Rose (solo) *Rosie (duet) Zenda (1963)(originated the role) *The Man Loves Me (duet) *I Wonder What He Meant By That (contains solo lines) *Love is the Worst Possible Thing (duet) Bajour (1964)(originated the role) *Love-Line (solo) *Mean (contains solo lines) *Soon (contains solo lines) *I Can (duet) The Threepenny Opera (1966) Sweet Charity (1967) *You Should See Yourself (solo) *Charity's Soliloquy (solo) *If My Friends Could See Me Now (solo) *There's Gotta Be Something Better Than This (contains solo lines) *I'm The Bravest Individual (duet) *Where Am I Going? (solo) *I'm A Brass Band (contains solo lines) 1491 (1969)(originated the role) *Pretty Girl (duet) *Get a Map (contains solo lines) *What Does a Queen Have? (solo) *Woman (solo) *Why Not (contains solo lines) *Near but Never Too Far (duet) Zorbá (1969) *Life Is (contains solo lines) *The Top of the Hill (contains solo lines) *The Butterfly (contains solo lines) *Grandpapa (contains solo lines) *The Bend of the Road (contains solo lines) *Only Love (Reprise)(solo) *Yassou (contains solo lines) *The Crow (contains solo lines) *Life Is (Reprise)(contains solo lines) Sondheim: A Musical Tribute (1973) *America (solo) *Buddy's Blues (contains solo lines) Kiss Me, Kate (1974) *Wunderbar (duet) *So in Love (solo) *We Open in Venice (contains solo lines) *I Hate Men (solo) *Kiss Me, Kate (contains solo lines) *From This Moment On (duet) *I Am Ashamed That Women Are So Simple (solo) *Kiss Me, Kate (Reprise = Finale) Chicago (1975)(originated the role) *All That Jazz (contains solo lines) *Cell Block Tango (contains solo lines) *I Can't Do It Alone (solo) *My Own Best Friend (duet) *I Know a Girl (solo) *When Velma Takes the Stand (contains solo lines) *Class (duet) *Finale: Nowadays/Keep it Hot (duet) Bring Back Birdie (1981)(originated the role) *Twenty Happy Years (duet) *I Like What I Do (solo) *A Man Worth Fightin' For (contains solo lines) *Inner Peace (contains solo lines) *Well, I'm Not! (solo) *Twenty Happy Years (Reprise)(duet) Anything Goes (1982) *I Get a Kick Out of You (duet) *You're the Top (duet) *Anything Goes (contains solo lines) *Blow, Gabriel, Blow (contains solo lines) *Buddie, Beware (solo) Merlin (1983)(originated the role) *I Can Make It Happen (solo) *Nobody Will Remember him (duet) *I Can Make It Happen (Reprise)(solo) *Satan Rules (solo) *Nobody Will Remember Him (Reprise)(solo) The Rink (1984)(originated the role) *Chief Cook and Bottle Washer (solo) *Don't Ah Ma Me (duet) *Not Enough Magic (contains solo lines) *We Can Make It Happen (solo) *Angel's Rink and Social Centre (contains solo lines) *What Happened To the Old Days? (contains solo lines) *The Apple Doesn't Fall (duet) *We Can Make It (Reprise)(solo) *Quintet Part I/Part II (contains solo lines) *Wallflower Part I (duet) *Wallflower Part II (duet) Chicago (1985) *Funny Honey (solo) *We Both Reached for the Gun (contains solo lines) *Roxie (contains solo lines) *My Own Best Friend (duet) *Me and My Baby (contains solo lines) *Nowadays/Hot Honey Rag (duet) Jerry's Girls (1985) Can-Can (1988) *Never Give Anything Away (solo) *Live and Let Live (solo) *Every Man is a Stupid Man (solo) *I Love Paris (contains solo lines) *Can-Can (contains solo lines) Hello, Dolly! (1990) *I Put My Hand In (solo) *Put On Your Sunday Clothes (contains solo lines) *Motherhood March (contains solo lines) *Dancing (contains solo lines) *Before the Parade Passes By (contains solo lines) *Hello, Dolly! (contains solo lines) *So Long, Dearie (solo) *Finale Act II (contains solo lines) Kiss of the Spider Woman (1992)(contains solo lines) *Prologue (contains solo lines) *Her Name is Aurora (contains solo lines) *And the Moon Grows Dimmer (solo) *Where You Are (contains solo lines) *Come (solo) *I Do Miracles (duet) *A Visit (duet) *Gimme Love (contains solo lines) *Russian Movie/Good Times (contains solo lines) *Anything for Him (contains solo lines) *Kiss of the Spider Woman (solo) *Only in the Movies/His Name was Molina (contains solo lines) The Visit (2001)(originated the role) *At Last (contains solo lines) *I Walk Away (contains solo lines) *You, You, You (duet) *Look at Me (contains solo lines) *Winter (solo) *A Confession (contains solo lines) *I Would Never Leave You (contains solo lines) *Love and Love Alone (solo) *In the Forest Again (duet) Nine (2003) *Folies Bergères (contains solo lines) Chita Rivera: The Dancer's Life (2005) *Secret o' Life (solo) *Dancing on the Kitchen Table (contains solo lines) *Something to Dance About (duet) *I'm Available (solo) *Camille, Colette, Fifi (contains solo lines) *Garbage (solo) *Mr. Wonderful (solo) *A Boy Like That (solo) *Somewhere (contains solo lines) *Put on a Happy Face (duet) *Rosie (duet) *Don't 'Ah Ma' Me (solo) *Big Spender (duet) *Nowadays (solo) *More Than You Know (contains solo lines) *A Woman the World Has Never Seen (solo) *Class (solo) *Chief Cook & Bottlewasher (solo) *Kiss of the Spider Woman (solo) *Where You Are (contains solo lines) *All That Jazz (contains solo lines) The Mystery of Edwin Drood (2012) The Princess Puffer *The Wages of Sin (solo) *Settling Up the Score (contains solo lines) *Settling Up the Score (Reprise) *The Garden Path to Hell (solo) *Puffer's Revelation (solo) *The Writing on the Wall Miss Angela Prysock *There You Are (contains solo lines) Albums And Now I Sing! (1961) *I Hear Music (solo) *You're Mine You (solo) *Hit The Road To Dreamland (solo) *The Nearness Of You (solo) *It's Easy To Remember (solo) *There Is Nothing To Say But Goodbye (solo) *Moon River (solo) *Isn't It Romantic (solo) *Falling In Love Again (solo) *It's Always You (solo) *Lonesome Road (solo) Chita! (1962) *Ten Cents A Dance (solo) *The Lady's In Love With You (solo) *Love, Look Away (solo) *An Occasional Man (solo) *Moanin' Low (solo) *Get Me To The Church On Time (solo) *The Surrey With The Fringe On Top (solo) *Fly Me To The Moon (solo) *Small Fry (solo) *Old Devil Moon (solo) *Something I Dreamed Last Night (solo) *Let's Put Out The Lights And Go To Sleep (solo) Gallery riveraanita.jpg|'Anita' in West Side Story. riverarose.jpg|'Albert Peterson' and Rose Alvarez in Bye Bye Birdie. andnowising.jpg|'And Now I Sing!' chita!.jpg|'Chita!' riveranyanka.jpg|'Anyanka' in Bajour. riveracharity.jpg|'Charity Hope Valentine' in Sweet Charity. riveranickie.jpg|'Nickie' in Sweet Charity. riverabeatriz.jpg|'Beatriz' in 1491. riveraleader.jpg|'Leader' in Zorbá. riveravelma.jpg|'Velma Kelly' in Chicago. riverafastrada.jpg|'Fastrada' in Pippin: His Life and Times. riverareno.jpg|'Reno Sweeney' in Anything Goes. riveraqueen.jpg|'The Queen' in Merlin. riveraanna.jpg|'Anna' in The Rink. jerrysgirls.jpg|Jerry's Girls. riverapistache.jpg|'La Mome Pistache' in Can-Can. riveraspider.jpg|'Spider Woman' in Kiss of the Spider Woman. riveraclaire.jpg|'Claire Zachanassian' in The Visit. riveralili.jpg|'Liliane La Fleur' in Nine. riveraprysock.jpg|'Miss Angela Prysock' in The Mystery of Edwin Drood. Rivera, Chita Rivera, Chita Rivera, Chita